This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter discloses herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling operating parameters of a fluid within gas processing systems, such as within acid gas removal systems.
Within various industrial applications, high pressure reaction vessels may be utilized for various gas processing applications. For example, within various petrochemical applications, natural gas processing applications, and other industrial processing plant applications, acid gas removal systems may utilize a high pressure reaction vessel (e.g., high pressure reaction vessel) to remove sour gas components of a desired gas. Indeed, a natural gas emerging from a natural reservoir may contain varying amounts of sour gases (e.g., carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, etc.). It may be beneficial for the high pressure reaction vessels to remove the sour gas components of the natural gas to help reduce the effects of the sour gases on or within these industrial applications.
In some situations, a liquid solvent may exit the high pressure reaction vessel and may be processed before being routed back into the high pressure reaction vessel as a reactant. For example, the liquid solvent may be passed through a pressure reduction mechanism which modulates in order to control a liquid level within the high pressure reaction vessel. Within acid gas removal systems, various operating parameters of a liquid solvent exiting the high pressure reaction vessel may be adjusted to help provide for a continuous system that removes sour gas components from the feed gas. In certain situations, the pressures and temperatures of the liquid solvent are increased or decreased before or after the sour gas components are stripped from the feed gas. However, mechanisms generally utilized to control the operating parameters of the liquid solvent, such as the pressure reduction mechanism, may be improved to increase efficiency and recover lost energy. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods for improving mechanisms utilized to control the operating parameters of liquid solvents exiting high pressure reaction vessels within various industrial processes.